Izetta
Summary Izetta is the protagonist of the Shuumatsu no Izetta anime series. She is the last in the bloodline of witches, learning her magic from her late grandmother. Years later, she was put into a coma by the Germans so they could use her magical abilities and blood to further their weapons of war. The Princess Eylstadt, Finé, whom Izetta had met when they were children and had saved her from death, inadvertently awakened her, and Izetta, recognizing her old friend, became devoted to her and decided to support her cause to defend Eylstadt and end the war, to thank her. Izetta quickly became Finé's closest person, best friend, and best asset in the conflict against the Germans. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | At least High 8-C, far higher at maximum output Name: Izetta, The White Witch, The Last Witch, The Witch of Eylstadt Origin: Shuumatsu no Izetta Gender: Female Age: 15 Classification: Human, Witch Powers and Abilities: Magic, Telekinesis through touch (She can control any object she touches up to a certain weight with her mind and make it fly at the same speed at her flight speed, and can control multiple objects at once. Any object she touches is automatically empowered in all aspects of offense and defense), Flight with the use of technical devices (She can fly by sitting on an object she controls via her telekinesis), Resistance to cold temperatures and air pressure, Superhuman flight speed (She can reach about 400 km/h, capable of outspeeding World War 2’s best airplanes; even faster (above 700 km/h) by using her Magic Stone), Nature Manipulation (She can make small changes to the landscape by spraying her blood on it, like creating large stalagmites), Carries a dozen swords and spears with her | Same as before, plus Magic Stone (Tremendously increases her telekinetic powers, speed, and resistance), Telekinesis without need of touch (She can also steal control of objects used by other telekinesis users), Matter Manipulation, Magic Absorption (She gathered ⅔ of the entirety of the world's magic into a gigantic crystal), Energy Manipulation, Beams, Explosion Manipulation, Homing Attack, Forcefield Creation (can casually block both non-magic and magic attacks, even from Sophie, who's comparable in power) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Can destroy tanks) | At least Large Building level (As her powers are similar to Sophie's, and on about the same scale, Izetta is capable of lifting, throwing as a projectile, breaking in thousands of pieces, and completely melting the upper 200 meters of the Eiffel Tower), far higher with her maximum output (She created a magic crystal hundreds of thousands of times bigger than her, by materializing ⅔ of the entirety of the world's magic. The actual destructive power wasn't shown, as she fired the magic in space). Speed: Subsonic flight speed, Supersonic reactions (Can fly at 400km/h, reacted to bullets) | At least Subsonic+ flight speed, likely higher, At least Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed, possibly Higher (Can easily surpass the speed of the best airplanes which can fly at 700km/h and can control any controlled object at the same speed. She reacted to magically empowered bullets, magic crystals, and other projectiles coming from all directions. Faster than magical explosions from Sophie. She shot a beam of energy at Supersonic+ speed.) Lifting Strength: Class K with telekinesis (Can lift multiple tanks) | Class M with telekinesis (Lifted the upper 200 meters of the Eiffel Tower) Striking Strength: Small Building Class | Large Building Class Durability: Small Building level with shields (Can block and deflect bullets from tanks, by compiling a dozen of empowered regular swords) | At least Large Building level with shields (Took attacks from Sophie, who is comparable to her. Bullets have no effect. She tanked a magic beam from Sophie.) Stamina: Izetta has fought dozens of battles against Germany’s armies without tiring during the war. She fought against Sophie, the original White Witch, for several hours non-stop while flying at high speeds across the mountains and Europe, and using the Magic Stone which puts a heavy toll on her body. Range: Hundreds of meters with any weapon or object she uses. At least 1 kilometer with beams (Requires the Magic Stone) Standard Equipment: Anti-tank rifle (mainly used for flight), a dozen swords and javelins (whether scientifically empowered or not), 1 aerial bomb, half of the Magic Stone, any object she touches. Intelligence: Average, but is quick-witted during battles, and capable of adapting to most situations, smart enough to quickly understand an enemy’s attack patterns and weak points. Weaknesses: *'Base:' Countless magic leylines cover the world, like giant rivers that flow through the land, but not everywhere. Izetta can only use her powers on areas that are covered by magics leylines. If an area isn’t covered by a magic leyline, Izetta is as powerless as a regular human. She has however memorized the placements of all the leylines in the world. The weakness is fixed with the Magic Stone. *'Magic Stone:' Using the Magic Stone (even just the half Izetta has) puts a heavy toll on the user’s body that gets heavier the more the stone is used, eventually shortening her life span. After using the Magic Stone too much, Izetta was afflicted with partial paralysis. The type of paralysis is unknown, but it seems to be at best paraplegia. Feats: *Defeated the German armies on multiple occasions, whether against infantry, artillery, navy or air force, even when they had magically empowered weapons. *Using magic-empowered spears or swords, she can pierce tanks and planes without the weapons getting damaged. She can control dozens of them at once. *By compiling a dozen of empowered regular swords, she could block a tank bullet. *An magic-empowered tank or plane can withstand multiple magic-empowered bullets and tank projectiles. She can control and guide at least 3 tanks at once regularly, and over 10 with the half of her Magic Stone. *A magic-empowered anti-tank rifle can fire magic-empowered bullets she can guide, and that can easily pierce tanks from one end to another and keep going. The bullets of a Magic Stone-empowered anti-tank rifle can pierce through at least 4 magic-empowered tanks in a row and keep going. *She easily reacted to magically empowered bullets and projectiles (which are faster than normal ones), as well as magic crystals and explosions caused by them. *She blocked a beam of energy from Sophie with her magic shield. *She can telekinetically lift and launch the 200 upper meters of the Eiffel Tower as a projectile. *She can create powerful blasts of fire by materializing the energy of the magic stone into crystals, strong enough to blow up whole trains and even break the Eiffel Tower in two. She blocked a similarly strong blast by piling 4 empowered special swords. *She melted the 200 upper meters of the Eiffel Tower by using her blasts of fire. *She received little to no damage from her blasts of fire or Sophie, and was unaffected by the cold of the Alpes mountains despite flying at over 700 km/h. *She single-handedly materialized ⅔ of the entirety of magic in the world and sent it in space, after combining it with the ⅓ remaining gathered by Sophie. Key: Base | With half the Magic Stone Note: As Izetta and Sophie have the same powers, strengths and capabilities, any feats done by Sophie can be counted as possible for Izetta to accomplish. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Shuumatsu no Izetta Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Gun Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Sword Users Category:Spear Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Flight Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Earth Users Category:Nature Users Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Witches Category:Ajia-do Animation Works Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8